


Department Of Mysteries

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, god this is heavy, its canon too so you wont be surprised, its so short man, ive written so much angst today, oh well, the character death is actually fairly minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: Unknown to anyone, Draco Malfoy was there at the department of Mysteries the night Sirius Black was killed. This is how he saw it.





	Department Of Mysteries

Draco wasn’t entirely sure why he followed the Potter Gang to...well, wherever they were. They were currently in a room filled with glass spheres, and a group of Death Eaters were taunting Potter into giving up a glass globe he held loosely in his hand.

Pooter said something inaudible, looked at the sphere in his hand, and promptly smashed it into the ground.

Draco’s heart dropped. That couldn't have been good.

Chaos immediately erupted, Death Eaters attacking the Potter gang with no remorse, determined to eradicate the teens once and for all. The Gang fought back just as fiercely, leaving Draco to wonder from his hiding spot just where the hell they had learned how to fight like that.

It wasn’t long before more people showed up. Surprisingly, not Ministry officials.

No, it was a group of adults joining the Potter Gang in fighting-the Weasleys, Professor Lupin, and-was that Sirius Black?-along with a bunch of other adults Draco didn’t recognize.

His breath caught in his throat and he watched spell after spell soar by Potter and the others, until finally, it seemed as everything forze and they all looked towards the center of the room, where Sirius Black was falling, falling through what looked like a veil of death, eyes blank and body loose, Bellatrix Lestrange cackling victoriously as she ran from the room.

Potter was staring blankly at the curtain, before his mouth opened and he screamed, a bloodcurdling scream Draco had never heard before, one that stopped his heart and made his chest ache.

_ “Sirius!” _ _   
_

Potter made to jump in the veil after the man, but Professor Lupin held him back, muttering inaudibly in Potters ear.

Draco watched, horrified, as Potter broke from Lupins grip and ran after Bellatrix, wand in his hand and fury written all over his face. Draco wanted to follow but couldn't, not without getting caught, so he strained his ears to hear-oh my Merlin.

He could hear Potter screaming  _ crucio _ , over and over, and Bellatrix's screams punctuated by her crazed signature laughter and taunts that Draco couldn’t quite make out.

It is like he was living in his own personal hell.

If Harry was doing all that to a woman he barely knew...what would he be willing to do to the Dark Lord? Hell, to Draco?   
Draco suddenly felt sick, wishing he was anywhere but where he was.

This following thing had certainly been an awful idea.

**Author's Note:**

> And again, written for emeryshhay on Tumblr, lol. Thanks so much for the prompts dear, I'm sorry they're all so short lol!


End file.
